The Elementalist
by RoseRiddle
Summary: AU of Harry's Third year. My first story, not the best. The Golden trio meets Satirev, who isn't a normal Slytherin. She is full of mysteries. Is she a friend or foe? My summary sucks, and I hope my story is better. T just to be safe. No planned violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** I do not own anything recognizable.

This is my first try, so it probably won't be too good. If you don't like the story, then just don't read it. I'd like constructive criticism though. Also, don't expect me to update that soon. Harry's Second Year is _slightly_ different in this story, hence Harry not remembering what happened in the Chamber of Secrets.

**Chapter One**

_The Chamber of Secrets- I just can't figure it out… I don't remember killing a basilisk, and yet I wake up in the infirmary and am told I save the school and killed a basilisk. No one believes me when I tell them that I didn't. It seems like a huge mystery that I'll have to solve on my own._

"Can I join you in your compartment?"

"Huh?" asks Harry stupidly, pulled out of his thoughts.

"May I join you in you compartment? All the others are either full or not to my liking."

When Harry turned the voice, he was startled. The girl who he was speaking to had straight black hair with deep black eyes and looked slightly pale. It unnerved him, somehow, that she looked so familiar, and yet, he couldn't place her.

"Uhh…Sure", replied Harry, "but what do you mean they're not to your liking?"

"Too loud", she answered simply, and began to read a book she had pulled out of her bag.

Harry turned to Ron and Hermione and they held a whispered discussion.

"I recognize those looks but I can place her," Harry proclaimed as he studied the new girl.

"Same here, mate," Ron added, mostly because he just wanted to agree with Harry .

"It's not nice to talk about others behind their backs!" Hermione scolded her housemates as she cautiously looked towards the topic of their discussion. She felt relieved. The new student did not seem to hear their debate.

"Its not like we can talk to her, she's ignoring us," Harry pointed out, annoyed.

"Exactly, she didn't even tell us her name!" added Ron, once again backing Harry up.

"She could have told you her name was Satirev if you asked."

The Golden Trio turned towards the girl who had just spoken.

"I'm not deaf you know", she added, the corners of her mouth turned up into a small smile.

To try and ease the tension, Harry introduced himself

"I'm Harry, I'm in Gryffindor, and I'll be starting my third year."

"Name's Ron, Gryffindor, Third Year."

"And I'm Hermione. I am also a Third Year Gryffindor", she added, as she stuck out her hand. Satirev shook it and said, "I'm Satirev and this is going to be my first year."

"What House do you want to be in?" Ron asked.

"Ravenclaw, but I probably won't be put there."

"Why not?" asked Hermione, curious, though Satirev just turn away.

The compartment door suddenly banged open, and Malfoy came in, followed by Crabbe and Goyle. "What do we have here? Potty, Weasel, and Mudblood." sneered Malfoy.

"Draco, stop", came a voice from the back of the compartment. Draco prepared a comeback, but stopped once he noticed where the voice came from.

"Satirev, what are you doing here? Father asked me to look after you and he would be VERY disappointed if he discovered you were associating with Mudbloods and blood traitors."

"You needn't look after me", she replied, offended. "Besides", she added "I can choose who to associate with; I'm only here because the other compartments are full."

"You could join me in my compartment", offered Draco.

"Says Mr. I-am-a-Third-Year-who doesn't-want-to-be-bothered-by-a-First-Year. Thanks, but no thanks."

"Watch what you're saying. Professor Snape WILL be VERY disappointed if you are caught…no…if you ARE associating with Potter's Gang. I'd watch my step if I were you."

Draco turned and walked out of the compartment, followed by Crabbe and Golye. The rest of the train trip continued in relative silence


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** I do not own anything recognizable.

**Chapter Two**

Professor McGonagall led a line of first years into the Great Hall carrying a battered old wizard's hat. The Great Hall was stunning, with candles floating gently in the air, and with golden goblets and plates lining each and every table. And if one looked up, they could see a bold black ceiling dotted with billions of stars. The first years were all awed, but were more surprised when the old hat Professor McGonagall placed on the stool began to sing. (Insert song I don't want to make up here).

After the song, Professor McGonagall began to call up students so she could place the ancient hat on their heads. After a short period of time, the hat would call out a house, be it Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, or Slytherin.

Soon, Professor McGonagall had begun to Ss.

'Seawall, Anne' called Professor McGonagall. 'GRYFFINDOR' screamed the Sorting Hat.

There was a thunderous roar of clapping, which slowly died down. All the Hogwarts students looked up to the very flustered looking professor. '

Snape, Satirev' whispered Professor McGonagall.

All of the Hogwarts students gasped in shock, and looked up to their Professor Snape. There was a deafening silence, until Satirev started walking toward the Sorting Hat. Both Satirev and Professor Snape wore identical smirks, and looked extremely smug. When she reached the stool and placed the hat on her head, it took less than a second before it declared 'SLYTERIN'. When Satirev stood up, she glanced at Professor Snape, who gave her a small nod, before walking over to the Slytherin table. Though it was only the Slytherins clapping, the noise was earsplitting, as the Sytherins were obviously trying to get into their Head-of House's good graces.

-…Meanwhile…-

The Golden Trio was holding a heated discussion, and therefore missed the rest of the Sorting.

"I can't believe it! We were talking to the greasy old git's daughter, and we didn't even know it!' Harry was furious, and steam was practically coming out of his ears.

You're just making assumptions; we don't know that Satirev is Snape's daughter for sure." soothed Hermione, though it didn't seem as if she believed what she was saying.

"Make assumptions? I'm CERTAIN she's the old bat's daughter. Did you see that smirk? It was identical!" argued Ron, starting to turn red.

"Notice the way she looked at him after she was Sorted? Definitely looking for approval," Harry pointed out, remembering his time at the Dursleys.

"'Sides, no one decent would lie like that. She said she wanted to go to Ravenclaw, yet she gets put into slimy Slytherin and seems satisfied," Ron mentioned.

"She could just be trying to win his approval with this. Or she might have known it was useless. Remember how she said that she probably wouldn't be put there…" countered Hermione, musing.

"Ya, probably won't be put there because she didn't want to!" said Ron, rather annoyed.

"I think she knew that Snape would have forced her into Slytherin no matter what, and was simply trying to make it easier for herself." Hermione declared, quite certain of herself.

"Which side are you on? Slytherin or Gryffindor?" asked Ron, furious and annoyed. "All Slytherins are gits, anyways."

"Hermione has a point. She might have been forced. We all know Snape if a git, but I'm not sure about Satirev. She seemed nice enough on the Hogwarts Express. You can't judge everyone just by their house." put in the thoughtful Harry.

"I can't believe you two, choosing the daughter of the old bat before you best mate!" said Ron, enraged.

"Ron calm down. Harry's right. Being a Slytherin doesn't automatically make someone a bad person. Sirius Black was a Gryffindor and he joined Voldemort. Give Satirev a chance," Hermione pleaded with Ron.

"I can't believe you two! Siding with a Slytherin!" Ron became furious and stomps away.

"Oh, now we've done it. We better follow him out and calm him down. We mustn't talk about this anymore today." Harry became worried and goes after Ron, dragging Hermione along.

-…Meanwhile…-

"Oh, Saytie! You can sit here." said Draco, moving aside.

"I definitely got a louder applause than anyone else," reported Satirev prouldly, with laughing eyes.

"Oh really? I'm quite certain my applause was much louder. Ask anyone Third Year and above about it," Draco challenged.

"Sure, I'll do just that," announced Satirev.

"Excuse me, but may I ask you whether I had a louder Sorting applause or Draco had a louder Sorting applause," asked Satirev to boy across her, who looked as if he was in his third or fourth year. The boy looked worried…no… anguished. He wanted to anger neither the Malfoy heir nor the daughter of his Head-of-House. If either were to complain to their fathers, his life would be in ruin. He decided to stall for time.

"Uhhhhhhhhhhh…" he started, dumbly.

_Malfoy or Snape? Snape or Malfoy?_ His mind was in turmoil. _It I anger Draco, his father could ruin my parents and spread hateful rumors. If I angered Satirev, Professor would embarrass me in front of everyone and destroy my reputation. To save themselves, my friends would abandon me and I would be treated like an outcast. Without connections, my future would be in shambles._ He wanted to cry! _Stop it!_he told himself. _Think like a Slytherin. Find a way to get out of answering the question or answer in a way that would please both Malfoy and Snape. Think!_

"Saytie, stop scaring you housemates!" Draco playfully scolded.

"Me? Scare my housemates? I think not. This was most definitely your idea….see... No denial!"

Draco and Satirev were deeply involved in their mock-fight and failed to notice the relieved expression on the face of their victim.

**Author's Note**

I do not care how others pronounce my names, but for me:

Satirev sounds like Say-tear- eve (connect tear and eve to that eve sounds more like reve. I didn't put reve in because I thought it would be easier to get people to understand what I mean when I use actual words)

Saytie sounds like Say-tea.

To those who noticed that I changed quite a lot of the fic, I got some ideas from other readers, and so this is what it became, any other ideas?


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer** I do not own anything recognizable.

The chapters are short and boring because I can't sit still long enough to write a long chapter. I'll try to spice it up some soon, but it's hard when I'm trying to introduce everything.

**Chapter Three**

"First Years, follow me!" The two Fifth Year Slytherin perfects lead the group of Third Years to a bare stone wall.

"See here. The password is 'emendatio', which is Latin for pure blood, since we all recognize that importance of blood purity. Now, after saying the password, you've got to trace your thumb over that little snake over here, like that," the male Perfect explain, while the female Perfect demonstrated how to open the Slytherin door, and then closed it.

"If it is your first time entering," he continued explaining, "you must cut your thumb before tracing the snake. It shows what type of blood you've got, too. Black for mudbloods, brown for those who are a quarter pure, bronze for half-halfs, silver for those with a half bold parent and a pureblood parent, and gold for a pureblood. It's like a scale. However, there ARE in betweens, and everyone gets a colour. I'm pureblood, so I got a gold flash. You'll see." "The gold flashes never get too bright though," adds the Perfect.

"Who wants to go first?"

"I'll go. I'd rather not get my blood mixed, after all." says Satirev before anyone could open their mouths.

As Satirev began walking up to the wall, the Perfect began to ask "Do you need…"

"No, I'm good" Satirev responds, as she cut her right thumb with her pinkie nail.

When Satirev finished tracing her thumb, there was a bright gold flash, temporarily blinding everyone.

"Oh, wow!" gushed the Perfect. "I've never seen a flash like that before. Most of the flashes are just so dull, even some of the gold ones! How'd you do it?"

"Who said I did anything?" asked Satirev with a smirk. "I am a child of magic after all; there isn't one drop of muggle in me."

"Well," started the Perfect hesitantly, afraid that Satirev had been offended and not wanting to further offend her, "Do you mind stepping through? We need to finish all the firsties before Professor Snape comes over."

"I'd like to watch the next entrances, thank you very much" replies Satirev as she stepped back and let the door close.

The other performances were boring, the gold flashes being quite dull compared to Satirev's, though still acceptable. The five or so golden flashes immediately banded together, and were envied.

Professor Snape entered just as the last entrances were finished, and called all the first years together to talk to them.

"We, as Slytherins, are often blamed for things that aren't our fault, and the other houses usually team up against us. Because of this, we must work together and stay as one. I don't care what petty rivalries you have, but they are to disappear when we leave this common room. No one will help us since we are Slytherins, so we must help ourselves" instructed Professor Snape.

"We will carry our heads with pride, and we will act like proper Slytherins. You will always be in your best behaviour, dress in your finest, and study diligently. I will protect you as best as I can, but I will not always be able to succeed. I will turn a blind eye when you care to retaliate, however I will not help those foolish enough to get caught," continued the Head-of-House.

"Also, I want everyone to group themselves into groups of four of the same gender. Private rooms are offered, but you must complete the paperwork and pay a sum. Until the paperwork is completed and the sum deposited, I cannot assign a private room to you. That is all. Any questions?"

Professor Snape waited for a minute, but when no questions came, he turned to leave.

"Father!" Professor Snape heard. He sighed.

"Yes?" he asked.

"I wish to speak to you."

"Meet me in my private rooms. I have a meeting with the Headmaster to attend to."

"Of course."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer** I do not own anything recognizable.

Please review, I have noticed an extra drive after reading reviews!

**Chapter Four**

"I can't believe Albus!" Severus ranted. "He keeps on reminding me about how disappointed he was in me because I didn't tell him I had a daughter until recently! When I tell him that I was struck with grief and that I DIDN'T WANT TO ACKNOWLAGE THAT I HAD A DAUGHTER, he just looks at me with . . . with . . . with those eyes of his!"

Severus continued to wail and whine (though he would never admit it) about Albus for another good half hour. Satirev wished she had stopped her father from seeing Headmaster; her father's wails were almost impossible to bear. Even so, she sat in a relaxed posture on the couch, despite the fact that she was groaning internally at every syllable that came out of her father's mouth. She had better stop his whining before she gave in to her urge to kill him.

"Father, are you quite done?" she drawled, unable to stop herself.

"Yes, of course," Severus replied, flustered, though regaining his composure. "Now, what did you want to talk to me about?"

"I want a private room."

Severus gawked. "I did not give you time for a private discussion so we could talk about private rooms!" Satirev's father was very . . . no . . . EXTREMELY annoyed.

"No. I was also wondering if I could just skip first, second, third, and four year Potions and just take fifth year and my O.W.L.s Next year I can take seventh year Potions and my N.E.W.T.s, and I can take 3 electives third year. That is, of course, if you agree."

"Are you sure you can handle it?" Professor Snape no longer looked annoyed, though he was still a tad irritated.

"Quite, besides, I could always force you to tutor me during the weekends. I'll brew those boring healing potions for you in exchange, if you'd like."

"I'll see what I can do. Albus will take some persuading. I don't think he's too happy with me now." Severus look positively giddy about being able to get out of brewing those simple yet tiring and time consuming potions for Madame Pomfrey.

"Of course not. He probably hates you for keeping a secret as big as me from him for so long."

"True, true. Is that it?"

"One last thing. Henroy said…." Satirev began.

"Henroy?" Professor Snape questioned. "Who is he?"

"My instructor. You know, the one that's a hermit and lives who-knows-where."

"Him? What did he say?"

"He said that I shouldn't a wand, or else it'll disrupt my 'ability'. He said something about how it would cage my magic or something. I'm not too sure."

"The Malfoys would be disappointed if they heard you talk like a Muggle, with your 'somethings'." Severus teased.

"Fine!" Satirev growled, clearly annoyed. Her father, on the other hand, seemed pleased. "I believe Henroy mentioned that using a wand may cage my magic, and would therefore disrupt my ability. He advises I use wandless magic, and stay away from wands." "Happy?"

"No. I don't believe using wandless magic is s good idea. People would get suspicious and nosy. I haven't told Albus, and he would get even angrier. It is bad enough as it is. Just try to use a wand."

"I can try, but I can give no guarantees. If I murder my wand, it's not my fault." Satirev cautioned.

"You can't murder a wand," her father mentioned, dryly.

"I know. But I can still destroy it. Figure out a solution though. Henroy is usually right about things like this."

"I'll try to think something up, see you tomorrow."

**Author's Note**

I tried to make it seem like Satirev and her father were 'friends'. Most 'mysteries' will be solved in the 5th or 6th chapter, since I'll stick in background info.


End file.
